Untold Serects
by NxkoNee
Summary: Gray and natsu are secretly dating and they use Juvia and Lucy as a cover up. This was a collab with ScrappyChan so she has a copy of this on her profile
1. intro

**A/N - This was/is a collab with ScrappyChan. She also has a copy of this fic on her profile**.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes only to get hit in the face with a ray of sunlight. I turned my head to face the owner of the hand that was currently wrapped around my waist. I smiled to myself and inhaled slowly taking in the scent of my partner, the smell of cool mint and chocolate always lingered on him. For the past 6 months I, Natsu Dragneel, have been DATING Gray Fullbuster, the man that used to be my rival but now is my lover.  
>Nobody in the guild knew that we were dating, the truth is Gray and I have been using Lucy and Juvia as covers. Sometimes I get jealous when Juvia and Gray get a little too intimate in the guild but that doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that I know Gray only loves me.<p>

**Gray's POV**

I open my eyes to see Natsu looking up at me. My eyes bore in to his greenish-yellowish eyes. I wrap my arm tighter around Natsu's waist knowing that he'll always be mine no matter how things are between Lucy and him. This is the only time Natsu and I are allowed to be together, at night.

My hands begin to roam around Natsu's body. As my hands roam around his body, Natsu makes a whimpering sound, as if he wanted me to go farther, wanting me to make a move and start what we did all over again. I roll myself on top of Natsu as I gently allow my lips to kiss every inch of him, from his neck, to his lower cheek, and finally to his mouth where he allowed my tongue to slip through and roam every inch of his mouth. As my tongue explored his mouth, my hands also went on and explored other places, from his chest, down to his belly button, and finally near his d***. Natsu gasps as I allow my hand to slip under his overalls that he must have put on after our first 'performance' last night.  
>As I was about to touch his d*** Natsu grabbed my hand and reminded me that we had to go to the guild because we had a date with Lucy and Juvia. Damn it. I'm gonna be so grumpy if I woke up this early for nothing. I leaned down to Natsu's ear and whispered in a husky voice "Can't we just be late?" Natsu looked up at me with a smile then pushed me off and headed to the bathroom, most likely for a bath.<p>

**Natsu's POV**

As I strip down my boxers and turn the SHOWER FAUCET to hot water, I let the water rain down on me and I hear the door to the bathroom open. I don't pay any attention to it, knowing Gray is in the bathroom to either use toilet or to wash his face and brush his teeth. I begin to shampoo my hair thoroughly, when all the sudden I felt something wrapping around my body.  
>I let my hands fall to the side, knowing Gray is right behind me. I could feel his hard-on as he begins to touch my lower regions, I let out a small m*** but I couldn't allow him to take advantage of my body, the reason for a shower is to GET CLEAN not to get all dirty again. The steaming hot water is still raining down on me, as the shampoo is now going in my eyes. I begin to rub my eyes, god dammit it hurts like hell. I start to wash out the shampoo thoroughly.<br>"Gray get out and let go we have to get to the guild." I said to Gray as I rubbed my eyes, Gray muttered something under his breath and left me in the shower by myself.  
>After the shampoo is out I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I open the bathroom door and walk into my room to find a pair of clothes lying on the bed. Gray must have put them there. Speaking which, where is he? When I begin to put on my clothes I start to smell bacon and eggs. Ah, so that's were he went. I start to put on my clothes faster, eager to eat breakfast and leave to the guild. We have a date with Juvia and Lucy in a few minutes... this is going to be a long day.<p> 


	2. The Date

Gray's POV

I wanted have sex this morning, so I wouldn't be grumpy later on in the day because I hate getting up early. Natsu just pushed me out like I was just some object, but I still love him more then anything in the world. but seriously, I'm gonna be so grumpy. I heard the sound of water from the bathroom and had a great idea.

I'LL JUST SEDUCE NATSU WHILE HE SHOWERS!

I quickly got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door softly so I wouldn't make a loud noise. I took off my clothes and joined Natsu in the shower. As I got into the shower the smell of my shampoo got heavier. S***. The smell of MY shampoo on Natsu is arousing. I got stepped closer to Natsu until our bodies were touching. I let my hands slowly roam lower and lower on Natsu's body. When I reached his lower regions I began to STROKE him. As I was STROKING him I heard Natsu make a small cute noise.

"Gray get out and let go we have to get to the guild." Natsu said as he rubbed his eyes.

I muttered quietly so natsu wouldn't hear me,

"I wanted my daily dose of natsu though." I quickly washed up and got out of the shower first. Well if I can't have sex then I'll just do something sweet for Natsu to atleast get some booty tonight. I opened the door to my bedroom and changed into a simple casual outfit. After I got changed and put out a pair of clothes for Natsu, I went into the kitchen to make some bacon and eggs. I know how much Natsu loves bacon.

I really want to hang out with Natsu today but we have a 'DATE' with Juvia and Lucy in a few minutes. Ugh...

Natsu's POV

After I got changed I walked into the kitchen and saw Gray setting the table.

"Oh, you're just on time, take a seat." Gray said as he flashed that amazing smile that some how always made my heart go doki doki.

"Why are you being so nice, Gray?" I looked at Gray with a confused expression and he just chuckled.

"What do you mean Natsu? I'm just trying to be nice to my lover." I looked away embarrassed and took seat.

I ate as much bacon and I could, it was just so good! I looked at the plate where the bacon was and there was only one left. I saw Gray reaching out for the bacon and then breaking it in half. "Here Natsu, we'll split it." I smiled at him and took the piece of bacon he handed me. Gray is so sweet.

Later at the guild...

As I entered the guild with Gray, I looked around to find Lucy and Juvia. It wasn't that hard to find them though, they were sitting at the table we always sat at. They're probably gonna be mad that we're late. While we were walking towards the table Wendy came up to us and ask us a crazy question.

"Uh... em... etto... Natsu-san, Gray-san, this is a dare... but... uh... uhm... If you were in a relationship who would top and who would bottom?" I turned as red as a tomato and tried to ignore the fact that the whole guilds eyes were on us.

"Obviously I would top." Gray said with a smirk that I wanted to slap off of him. My face turned even redder than it already was. Damn that Gray embarrassing me infront of the whole guild! I will get my revenge! I walked angrily to the table Lucy was sitting at and take a seat across from Juvia, which was next to Lucy.

"Why are you so late?!" Lucy turned her head and asked loudly. I need to think of an excuse... "I was walking to the guild and Gray wanted to fight so then he provoked me into fighting. I'm sorry." I said as I flashed her an innocent smile.

"Fine, I'll let it go just this one. But if you're ever late again I'll chop off your-" before Lucy could finish her sentence Gray sat down next to Juvia. "Chop off who's what?" Gray asked as he sat down. "Nothing." We said in unison.

Without Lucy or Juvia knowing Gray flashed me a look that said 'tell me later'. I nodded and tried to change the subject. "Okay so when are we leaving?" I asked Lucy. "We're leaving now." Lucy said as she was putting things back into her purse.

At the RESTAURANT/date

Gray and I sat next to each other at the table so we could both we across from our 'DATES' and be able to see them without turning our heads to speak to them. I took this as a chance to get my revenge on Gray.

As Gray was about to put a spoon-full of soup into his mouth I placed my hand on his groin and started rubbing up and down his groin. He shuddered, trying to keep his cool even though he dropped the spoon as it created a 'clank' sound when it hit the table. I could hear him m*** just slightly under his breath, Lucy and Juvia were talking about dresses and weren't paying any attention to what was happening. I let go just so he could finish it himself,

"I'm going to bathroom," I said as I winked at Lucy and saw her blush a bright scarlet. But intentionally the wink was meant for Gray, so he could come to the bathroom with me. I waited in the bathroom and noticed my hands were all sticky from the sticky bread I was eating. I washed my hands with LOTS of soap. When I was about to dry my hands Gray pushed me against the wall and whispered into my ear "what game are you trying to play, Natsu~" I swear I just heard him pur my name. As we were kissing I saw Gray locking the door.


	3. Bathroom Sex

Gray's POV

I locked the bathroom door, I needed this, no I wanted this more then anything, I couldn't control myself anymore. I back Natsu against the bathroom wall, kissing and sucking on his neck leaving a small hickey. I started kissing Natsu's soft yet burning lips, biting down in his lower lip. I suddenly stop when I heard someone try to open the door I push him into a stall and made him sit on me.

"Lift your feet," I whispered in his ear. He did as he was told and we both heard the door open. I make a grunting sound so it sounded like I was dealing with a struggle doing a number two. The door shut with a loud -Slam- and Natsu started laughing like a psycho! I let my hand wander his body, he finally stop laughing realizing the situation he's in.

Natsu's POV

As Gray's hand began to roam my body, I knew what he wanted, but I couldn't allow him to do it, I can't let him take advantage of me and do this no matter how much I want it. We're on a date with Lucy and Juvia!

It's not our date! I mean I wouldn't mind if we went on a date but, I can't we have to get back to Lucy and Juvia before they find out.

I try to get off of Gray, but struggle while doing so. Gray places his hand on my waist and pushes me back down on him. He kisses my neck and I finally give in and moan Grays name as he finally kisses me. His cold icy lips and my burning lips meet and it turns to a cool mixture of warmth.

The kiss was slow and passionate. It was like the first time me and Gray had our first kiss. Gray's hand begins to move lower until it is on top of my jeans, he begins to in zip my pants and grabs my 'member'. As our teeth clashed together and tongues battled Gray began to stroke me. I let out a quiet moan and my cheeks turn a bright right. When Gray starts to pick up the paste my breath gets faster. "Gray, I'm so close..." I whispered almost too quiet.

Just before I could finish we heard banging at the door. "GRAY, NATSU, WHATS TAKING SO LONG?" My eyes widened as I heard Lucy's voice. Oh crap... "JUVIA WANTS GRAY-SAMA AND NATSU-SAN TO COME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Juvia screamed through the door. I quickly get off of Gray and zip up my pants.

After the date...

That was the worst date ever! I HAD TO SIT THROUGH THE REST OF THE DATE WITH A FREAKING HARD-ON! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE FROM BLUE BALLS... Oh when I get home... Gray better get ready for the best fuck of his life...


End file.
